Reaffirmations of Ou
by OwnerOfAllGames
Summary: As Weed begins to suffer from doubts due to his legendary lineage, he calls upon his closest friend Jerome for guidance, and support. Weed X Jerome, Anal, Fluff,


Author's Note: This is a Ginga Densetsu Weed (Silver Fang Legend Weed) story involving themes that might not be suitable for all viewers. Be sure to erase your history afterwards.

* * *

The Ou Mountains fell silent, except for perhaps the chilling, freezing winds. Weed, the son of the legendary Bear-Hound Gin, had been chosen as the savior of this paradise. Of the Ou Army.. and he was having doubts. Was he as strong as his father..? Was he as capable, as kindhearted and wise? All of these were difficult to answer. Even Tesshin of Clan Koga was unable to answer his questions, who was quite wise, in the young Akita's eyes.

His father rotted in a cell somewhere, held by the evil Great Dane Hougen, and here he was on his rump having doubts.. This was proof he- "Weed." His thoughts are interrupted by the professional Killer.. the Assassin that had joined him early on in his journey.. Jerome.

Weed quickly turned his head over to see the large German Shepherd approach him, much to his pleasure. " Ah-! Hello Jero-san!" Weed greeted him, his tail giving a small wag as he was approached by his most trusted strategist and friend. Wanting to know both why the killer was approaching him, and if he could shed some light on the thoughts he was having, doubting himself on his stance of being as great as his father, Gin. The snowstorm was a lot less severe now, and Jerome's mere presence was warming to the pup.. But he still couldn't help the feeling of ineptitude he was experiencing.

"Leader." The shepherd politely nods his head, his voice soft, yet calculating. As it had always been. "How are you feeling?" Jerome gently asks, his voice.. showing a bit of concern.. It was difficult for the male to express emotion, as Weed knew. But at least Jerome seemed to care enough to at least try and express it. "You seem troubled.." Weed let out a weary sigh; he could never hide himself from Jerome. He might as well ask the question outright.

"Do you think I'm capable of being as great as my father? " Weed asked him, dread and doubt filling his mind and heart. Being such a kindhearted male it was personally difficult to imagine himself, or even compare himself to Gin. Desperate for answers he hoped Jerome could help at least a little, he was a very trusted friend of course and would never do anything to harm him. And Weed could tell that Jerome was trying to show his care and emotion, even though it was a difficult thing for the professional to do. " I've been doubting myself.., and I need your input on this matter.. " The small Akita-Inu pup tries to sound professional himself, but, Jerome knew he was feeling just a little bit doubtful. Stressed. And why shouldn't he feel that way? Like a good, obedient shepherd, Jerome silently listens.. Nodding his head to his Leader's concerns.

"I met your father, once." Jerome explains slowly, being careful in choosing his words. "I was very young, but I saw him deal justice out to an unfair male. I admired him then, but.." The male trails off, quickly getting back on track. "You don't NEED to be your father, Weed-O." Jerome quickly reassures. "You're Weed.. and everyone.." He shakes his head, as if flustered by all of the non-sense. "Everyone I see, tries to compare you to your father, and that is unfair. I imagine your father wasn't like his father, so why should you be?" He logically insists, causing the pup's ears to perk. "You have MANY good traits in you, Leader, and I am honored to be in your presence." Jerome bows his head. "As am I sure Gin's males are in his."

Weed listened to Jerome's words, doing his best to be silent as the great dog spoke to him with his powerful and moving voice. Weed, wasn't prepared for that answer, he was ready to be compared to his father once again but this time.. it was different. " Thank you Jerome.., " He said fairly quickly, before his eyes met with Jeromes and spoke once more " But, my father was such a great dog..he was respected by many and his name itself is so powerful. When others hear about Gin of Ou they know who exactly who it is, but what mark on history will I make if I'm not as great? " Weed questioned, concerned about this issue " It's like, I don't feel like I can accomplish anything.. unless I have the strength and the mind of my father. "

The Assassin frowns, not really sure how to respond.. his muzzle opening slightly, and then closing again.. Not daring to say the wrong thing.. Until he finally thinks of a proper response.

"You have your own strength and mind.." Jerome flatly replies, his tone filled with conviction.. the male leaning down low, so that he is eye-level with his young Leader. "..And that, Weed-O.. Is more than enough to deal with Hougen.." He whispers softly in conclusion.. And then that familiar, painful sensation in the shepherd's chest swelled up again.. "..Weed.." The shepherd.. meekly perks his ear again.. his frown still upon his muzzle. "..I.." He looks away, just for a moment..

"..." The shepherd quickly turns, giving his Leader.. a little lick on the cheek. "I believe in you.." Jerome offers his support. And Weed glanced up at Jerome, his eyes full of a mixture of emotion for his close companion. Not only did his give so much support for the young Akita, but also showing affection towards him. Weed's muzzle quickly formed into a large grin. Jerome believed in him! This great assassin, had faith in him to defeat Hougen. " T-Thank you Jerome! " He said with a small stutter, his cheek still wet from his ' friendly ' lick. The young pup quite naive, in Jerome's mind.. Thank the Gods he didn't notice.

Jerome almost seems sad.. His Leader was.. no, it wasn't meant to be.. He was a coldhearted bastard, and Weed.. he was.. too young.. But If he was so coldhearted, why did he feel this.. throbbing pain in his chest..? "..Yes, Leader.." He sadly nods his head, turning, and beginning to walk off.

"Wha- " Weed was so confused as to why his strong role-model figure basically seemed almost.. sad to him. Jerome has always been a great dog, but one with basically no emotion, this was a shocker to the young leader. " Jerome..! Wait " Weed called to him, not wanting his heart to sink with this feeling of grief for his strategist, his friend, quickly bouncing over to the large shepherd, maybe that lick wasn't as friendly as Weed has pictured it. Blocking his path from walking away from him, " Jerome.. " Weed said, his tone quiet and mellow. " Please don't leave me alone, your company really helps me. " He stated, licking his nose.

Jerome's eyes widened drastically as he was licked on the nose.. Why, he hadn't been licked on the nose since...

* * *

 **=-= A Few Years Earlier =-=  
**

The young, pure-bred shepherd is waiting patiently outside the small window in the facility's cement wall.. The hole in the wall that allowed him to- ".. **Jerome**.." The shepherd in question perks his ears. ".. **Please.. come closer**.." P4 urges. ".. **I.. I have something I must tell you, before the end**.."

"..Kaibutsu.." Jerome softly shook his head in response, leaning down close to the air-vent. "..You'll be fine.. spring is right around the corner.. and then, I'll bring some more flowers for you to sniff." He promises quickly, eager to try and give his friend some trace amount of hope that it'll be alright in the end. ".. **No, Jerome**.." The voice responds. ".. **I.. have to tell you, that.**." Jerome can suddenly feel.. a warm, gentle lick up against his nose from the vent.. P-P4.. did he just..?

".. **I.. have feelings for you**.." Kaibutsu confesses. " **Jerome**.." The young security K9 pauses for a few moments, before responding simply with an answer he already had prepared for this day.

"..I know.."

=-= **Flashback Over** =-=

* * *

"..K-Kaibutsu.." Jerome softly whispers, just loud enough for Weed to hear the name uttered again. Kaibutsu..? That was the name of.. that monster.. that killed Smith-san..

"...U-Uhmm, Weed!" Jerome loses his train of thought, shaking his head. "I.." Weed is entirely confused, just staring up at his mentor. "..S-Showing affection isn't required!" He quickly reassures. "I-I understand we have feelings for one ano-" He pauses, slapping himself across the muzzle, practically. "D-Dammit!" He curses. "W-What I meant to say, was.." Weed had no idea why Jerome was stuttering, or why he was so unsure of himself all of a sudden..

"..I-I'm sorry, Weed.." He apologizes. "Forgive me.." He folds his ears submissively.

" Why are you even apologizing? " Weed questioned Jerome, " You've done nothing wrong.." The leader stated, a gentle smile on his muzzle as he nudges Jerome's chest. The Akita's heart pumped rapidly, he could basically feel it beating in inside of him. " What were you saying earlier..? You know.. before you cut yourself off? " He asked, ears perked with interest. In all honesty, he knew what the large pure-bred had said, but Weed just wanted to hear it in full.. along with anything else the large dog wanted to say. Weed was expecting an answer.. Duh, that's what you do when you're asked a question, right? You answer it.. But as he nudges up against the toned shepherd's chest.. Jerome just breathes heavily.. panting gently..

"..Le-Leader.." The shepherd uncomfortably shifts his hips.. An unfamiliar.. but clear discomfort between his hind-legs.. Oh Gods, why did it have to happen now..? It was more painful than the bullet in his leg, in a sense.. "Please.. just.. get away from me.. I'm fine.." He manages to get out, suppressing a.. moan.. Jerome felt the urge to give off a soft, gentle moan as his Leader nuzzles his chest.. but he avoids it, thankfully..

Weed wasn't going to give up, he was going to have Jerome be his close friend and buddy no matter what it took. Totally ignoring Jerome's " Please get away from me " Weed took this opportunity to give him the idea that, the leader was truly going to leave.. Giving a fake frown he started to pad away, using his tail to flick against Jerome's muzzle. Then almost in a flash he was right in front of the large shepherd again, this time using Jerome's weird sitting position to his advantage to knock him over on his back. Though Weed was a great leader.. he was still young, having that playful puppy nature. Basically using all his strength he managed to get the large dog onto the ground on his back, the small Akita resting on his stomach with a fairly large grin. " Just stay with me for awhile, you're one of my closest friends Jerome.. " Weed said, the sweetness of his voice could melt any male's heart. Giving a soft lick to Jerome's chest, he gave a look of pure glee since trying to knock this large dog over was quite a fun experience .

The poor shepherd shut his eyes.. He was going to be executed for perversion.. For being a sick, sick male that got hard thinking about puppies. "W-Weed.." Jerome whines out openly, as the young Leader can feel something.. hard brush against his hind-leg.. The shepherd panting heavily.. finally giving the pup what he wants.."..A-Ah..!" Jerome lets off a submissive, meek little moan. Right in his Leader's face.. A deep, crimson red blush on his black muzzle. "Leader, stop!" He begs.

Jerome could feel the terrible pain between his legs.. It had been.. months, upon months since he even thought about doing.. 'that'.. With his contract killers, well.. they helped each other out, sometimes.. But this.. The sensations are far too powerful.. Jerome lets his head lay back in the snow, his hind-legs instinctively spreading wide apart.. He was under the command of his Leader.. And he was helpless to resist.

As Weed-O rested on Jerome's stomach he could feel the brush of something hard on his hind. Looking at the large pure-bred, his muzzle had turned a shade of crimson and was panting vigorously. This kind of act was of no secret to Weed, he had seen it among his own colleagues plenty of times and well, maybe it was his own time to join that group? Weed had a tinge of nervousness in his gut, but his feelings and emotions were so strong that he pulled his body back towards Jerome's painful erection, his head turned back to make sure he was in the right spot before attempting to slide it in on his own. As Jerome imagines it couldn't possibly get any-

Weed can feel a sharp, very sharp sensation on the most private spot of his body.. His tight, virgin tail-hole sliding forward, and impaling itself without pause onto the thick, throbbing, red tip of his mentor's even thicker cock.. The shepherd biting his lip, grunting out as his cock is surrounded by the warm, massaging walls of Gin's son's asshole. Jerome knew it was wrong... so wrong.. First off, Weed was a male.. second, he was his Leader.. despite that..

"..Ye-Yesss..." Jerome hisses out in agonizing pleasure, the shepherd forced to remain still, as Weed slides forward at his own pace.. The pain.. was oddly comforting.. Yes, it was very painful to Weed.. but to hear Jerome enjoying it.. made it easier.. It probably would of been easier, if Weed knew about.. preparing himself for it.. But the tip finally slides past the ring of muscle, already stretching the tail-hole far beyond it's normal capacity.. The shepherd's heavy, black sack already churning in preparation for releasing his warm cum. Cum that had been waiting in his sack for all that time of forced chastity.

The one part Weed didn't expect? Pain. His tail-hole felt like it was on fire, his stomach churned as Jerome's cock made its way deeper into the small Akita. " Ah-ha..! " Weed let out, it was a mixture of both nervousness..and pleasure. ' What else do the other dogs do..when this ..happens? ' He thought to himself, thinking about the process. Nervously, the Leader slid himself back and forth. Though he was used to seeing it the other way around with the other dog being on top of the other, this way worked as well. Struggling to be quiet he let out a small whine and buried his muzzle into the shepherds chest. At hearing his Leader's whine, Jerome's heart sank into his chest.. Gods, he didn't want to hurt his Leader!

"..Shh, shh.." Shepherd leans forward, wrapping a paw around his Leader's back.. licking at his cheek almost lovingly. "..I will never, never hurt you, Weed.." He whispers soothingly.. very gently rocking his hips forward, his cock still being pleasured beyond description.. His two large balls suddenly greeted by his Leader's smaller sack rubbing against them. "..I want this.." The adult whispers smoothly.. Jerome wasn't acting on ceremony, now.. This was raw, raw instinct. "...I want you more than anything, Weed.." He lustfully whispers. "..Do you want this..?" He jerks his hips forward, another two thick inches of his cock spearing itself into the wonderfully warm, clenching asshole.

Weed wasn't sure what to answer, the pain was difficult for him since he had never experienced anything like this in his lower end.. yet it was almost pleasurable. The lick on his cheek giving him more confidence to continue on with this. As Jerome asked the question, and jerked in another 2 inches the Akita whined, but nodded his head. " Y-Yes plea-ase. " Weed spoke in stutters, his body felt so many different sensations at once. Jerome felt pretty bad about.. wanting to end this quickly.. The churning in his pent-up balls instructed him to bury himself inside his bitch, and give her his pups.. But this wasn't a bitch.. this was.. his Leader.. he cared about him so much..

"Just enjoy it, Weed.." Jerome softly whispers, actually.. slowing down his thrusting a bit.. He wanted to make this last, for Weed's sake, if nobody else.. Hell, Jerome thought he deserved to walk around with a few extra pounds of weight in his sack.. He deserved not to feel pleasure.. For how selfish he was, with his little group.. How selfish he was, letting Thunder & Lector suck his cock.. But thinking about all that.. just made the urge to cum even more potent.. Jerome lowers his paw gently, giving Weed's toned little ass a few squeezes. Encouraging the muscles to loosen up a bit.. and amazingly, it works quite well. He can feel the hole loosen, and let him sink his cock... even deeper.. Gods, did it get any better than this..? Very boldly, Jerome moves his other, free paw underneath his Leader's chest, searching for-

Weed can feel.. a warm, soft paw wrap around his sheath.. Tons of pleasure ripping through his body at once.

"..Oh.." Jerome's smooth, sly voice instantly makes the poor Leader harden up.. His red tip poking out of his throbbing sheath. "..What do we have here..?" Jerome purrs handsomely.. Weed bit his bottom lip, feeling his muscles loosen on his hind and allowing the killer to push more into him. The painful part was beginning to flow away, now it was far more pleasurable..it was pleasant. Especially with the slowed pace of Jerome's thrusts, allowing him to get used to this a bit better for the time being. Then he felt a paw wrap around another one of his most private of areas, both Jerome's voice as he grabbed at his adolescent cock and the pleasure gripping it causing Weed to let out a small moan. " W-What are you going to do? " He asked, curious as to what this large dog had in mind.

Jerome's warm, loving smile melts away all of Weed's fears.. the softly panting, smiling dog letting off a gentle chuckle.. "..I'm going to make you feel good.." Jerome simply says, beginning to slowly peel back Weed's sheath, and then gripping the puppy's surprisingly thick cock.. Beginning to paw him off, while he continued the gruff pounding of his hips... Weed's sack bouncing off his own, as Jerome gives off a moan into his Leader's face..

"..You feel so good around my length, Weed.." Jerome dirtily whispers, deciding to let his true feelings be revealed.. His cock throbbing within the pup's deep bowels. "..You're the greatest male I've ever met.." He pants. The adult, large shepherd pulls his Leader closer to his chest, licking at his neck soothingly, lovingly.. His paw still working Weed's cock expertly. "..Moan for me, Weed.." He whispers, lust evident in his voice.

All these sensations, was wild for the small pup to feel. The leader could feel his sack meet with Jerome's time and time again, with each thrust they would knock against each other. Jerome's moan, Jerome's words.. everything he says just makes the Leader feel more hot and bothered..the fact that Jerome was working his shaft wasnt helping either. It was just aiding it, causing it to throb even more. Hearing his mentor's wish, Weed lifts his head a little. The blush flooding his face as he allowed himself to let out moan after moan, no longer wanting to silence himself and feel wrong about this experience. Waiting for when the large dog would hit just the right spot that would cause Weed to basically whine and moan constantly. And indeed, Jerome doesn't wait any longer to hit that spot.. His cock tip suddenly rubbing up against a hard little nub inside the pup's bowels.. Making his cock practically twist itself inside out as his knot develops at the base of his shaft.. His two adolescent nuts drawing up close underneath his tail as he feels the overwhelming urge to-

Jerome instantly lets off a deep, lust-filled gasp of pleasure.. Weed immediately feeling an intensive, invasive, warmness fill his entire body. Directly from Jerome's tip.. Thrust after thrust, squirt after fertile squirt, Jerome fills up his Leader's bowels with his pure-bred shepherd sperm. Wasting the potential of a large litter inside another male.. Though Jerome didn't regret this for a moment.. The warmness only furthers Weed's body's commands.. He was being FORCED to.. relieve himself.. By his own body, and by his.. his Assassin's moans..

Not long after Weed lets out whines and moans, they were coming one after another. Weed buried his muzzle into Jerome's chest, panting heavily as his ass felt numb.. and soon a hotness was inside of him. Weed's tongue hung out of his mouth as he panted, feeling the warm liquid inside of him but also make its way around the rim of his tail-hole, running down his hind legs. " J-Jerome. . . " The Akita whined, before letting out his own moan, feeling his cock throb and the warmth build up. Jerome's moans.. the constant thrusting.. the feeling of his paw around his cock..biting on his own lip again he could feel his own mixture of sperm squirt out of the tip of his red rocket and onto Jerome's paws and chest. " I-I'm sorry I didn't me-ean too ..! " Weed said, feeling a bit ashamed of himself. Hell, it was a miracle he was able to shove those words out of his muzzle with the amount of moans he was letting out,.

"I-It's okay!" Jerome manages to pant out, having a bit more control over his urges than Weed.. Licking at his face freely. "I-I'm glad you did.." Jerome shifts his paw experimentally, feeling his Leader's cock having drenched his paw in his warm, gooey seed. "..I wanted you to.." Jerome lets off a little smirk.. He was a bit proud of his Leader.. acting upon his apparent feelings, like that.. Quickly, he withdraws his 6'inch cock from his Leader's deflowered hole.. A nice load of seed drizzling out quickly onto Jerome's hind-legs. Drenching the shepherd completely in his own scent. "Feel good..?" Jerome asks, both ears perked.

The licks from Jerome comforted him greatly, allowing him to feel a bit more comfortable with everything. It was strange though, the feeling of Jerome's cock he had grown to love and as it left his body it was a strange, empty feeling. Both males' sperm was coating their pelts, both of them coated in it. " Yeah.., " Weed replied, his face still had that blush to it but his eyes were full of love and exhaustion. Weed realized that if he didn't walk to the river, he would be coated in his own scent, as well as his new-found lover. Weed bumped his muzzle into Jerome's before lifting his head, " We probably should clean ourselves up at some point, " He said, not wanting the group to be suspicious of their controversial activities.

"..Yes, Leader.." Jerome gives the same response he had always given to Weed's logic.. very softly taking the pup off himself, and setting Weed to the side.. Tiredly, weakly getting up on all fours.. Just for good measure.. Jerome tilts his head, staring at Weed's little hole.. Not for sexual reasons, of course.. He was concerned he might of made Weed bleed.. Or.. done unnatural things to his bowels.. But luckily, they seemed quite normal.. Except for his coating of cum..

"..You impress me more and more every day, Weed.." Jerome leads the pup onward... Lifting his tail slightly, to give his young Leader a view of his own, untouched, pink tail-hole.. Weed relieved to find his thoughts about his own weaknesses.. have been remedied. Even if he didn't turn out to be as great as his father, at least he still had Jero-san.. 

* * *

=-= **The End** =-=


End file.
